1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a locking device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a locking and parking device for a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, bicycle riding has become an alternative to foot walking of people. In addition to great promotion on riding bicycle, the government is also committed to exclusive bicycle lanes. However, a bicycle rider always has a large concern on the safety of parking his bicycle. This problem may be solved by constructing a parking space that cooperates with a bicycle safety locking system by the government or people in the related industry.
The public bicycle may be a good choice to achieve the aforementioned purpose, however, there still exists a problem. The problem is that the bicycle safety locking system of the public bicycle can't work or only can work once during a power cut. Therefore the bicycle rider can't lock and park his bicycle at the bicycle safety locking system during the power cut. Moreover, if some pranksters touch a locking tab of the bicycle safety locking system with a pinhead, the bicycle safety locking system will be locked without any bicycle. The problem caused by the power cut or human error needs to be solved.
Moreover, the conventional bicycle safety locking system of the public bicycle has many complicated structures for electronic records and managements, thus managing the bicycle safety locking system is difficult. On the other hand, the problem caused by the power cut or the human error will limit the utilization and the application rate of the public bicycle.